1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved portable drilling apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a new lightweight portable drilling apparatus which is capable of being assembled and readily moved by helicopter.
2. Prior Art
The continuing need for new energy sources has resulted in an increase in exploration for petroleum in areas previously considered too inaccessible (such as remote mountainous areas) for conventional exploration equipment. Exploration in such remote areas has necessitated the development of new, more portable types of exploration equipment which could be used on uneven rock terrain.
Several attempts have been made to develop such exploration equipment, but the equipment developed to date has serious limitations. For example, equipment thus far used has been extremely heavy and difficult to move to remote areas. That which could be moved by helicopter generally required the use of larger, more expensive to operate helicopters. Attempts to lighten the equipment simply by using lighter metals, such as aluminum, could result in equipment that would be less rugged and more easily damaged during moving and drilling operations. On the other hand, attempts to strengthen the equipment by using strong rigid bases could make the apparatus difficult to control when drilling through uneven and rocky terrain, giving rise to misalignment.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a new and improved type of portable drilling apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide improved portable drilling equipment that can be easily and quickly assembled and disassembled.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a new lightweight portable drilling apparatus that can be easily moved by light lift helicopters.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such apparatus that are aerodynamically stable when being moved by helicopter.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a new lightweight portable drilling apparatus that can be easily operated on uneven terrain.
It is still another object of the invention to provide lightweight portable drilling equipment that is substantially immune from vibration during operation.
It is a further object of the invention to provide new lightweight portable drilling equipment that can be operated by a single operator.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide new portable drilling apparatus that can operate efficiently at high elevations.